Didn't see it coming
by Lovelystar033
Summary: Full Summary inside, Rated T For battle scenes
1. Cat Clans

**Summary:**

**Leafpool is murdured by her own sister when she finds out a secret, but then Squirrelflight is murdured as well. Thee three must find the murderer, but they have problems of their own.**

**Jayfeather is fed up with being blind, untill he runs into Sol. The loner offers him the gift of sight, but it comes with a price.**

**Lionblaze can't stop thinking of Heathertail, and she can't stop thinking of him. When they get together, can their love turn lethal?**

**Hollyleaf's closest friend finds out about the prophecy, and she knows nobody can find out. She must make a choice; either go against her friend, or go against StarClan.**

**The time of the Clans is coming to an end, and The Three's destiny is coming. Will their clan hate them for it?**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**

**Firestar- Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt**

**Deputy:**

**Brambleclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Medicine cat:**

**Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom**

**Warriors:**

**Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom. apprentice, Foxpaw**

**Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes. apprentice, Toadpaw**

**Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom**

**Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom**

**Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches. apprentice, Rosepaw**

**Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom. apprentice, Icepaw**

**Graystripe- Long haired gray tom**

**Berrynose- Cream colored tom**

**Hazeltail- Small gray-and-white she-cat**

**Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom**

**Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Hollyleaf- Black she-cat with green eyes**

**Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat**

**Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Honeyfern- Light brown tabby she-cat**

**Ferncloud- Pale gray(With darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes**

**Appprentices:**

**Foxpaw- Reddish tabby tom**

**Icepaw- White she-cat**

**Toadpaw- black-and-white tom**

**Rosepaw- Dark cream she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Daisy- Cream long-furred cat from the Horseplace. Mother of Nettlekit(Gray-brown tom)**

**Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits:**

**Briarkit(Dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit(Very pale gray tom with black stripes), Blossomkit(Tortoiseshell and white she-cat)**

**Whitewing- White she cat with green eyes, expecting Birchfall's kits**

**Elders:**

**Longtail- Pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight**

**Mousefur- Small dusky brown she-cat**


	2. PrOlOgUe

**This will be short, as it is the prologue. **

Squirrelflight lay on a rock, sunning herself. Suddenly, she heard A voice calling her name. "Squirrelflight!" It was Leafpool. Getting to her paws, she raced over to the medecine den. Leafpool was sitting by her nest, her tail-tip flicking. "What's up?" She asked, sitting down.

Leafpool glared at her. "You murdured Ashfur." She hissed. Squirrelflight froze, her heart pounding. How did her sister find out? "Why did you do it?" Leafpool whispered. "I thought you were loyal to the clan!"

"I am!" The ginger cat protested. She stared at her sister and gulped. "You won't tell, will you?" she whimpered.

Leafpool hung her head and sighed. "I have to," she mewed. "I'm loyal to the clan, and loyalty comes before siblings." Feeling chilled, Squirrelflight growled. _Not this time, _she thought. With a furious screech, she lunged at the Medicine cat, but Leafpool dodged to the side.

"No!" Squirrelflight hissed, swerving around. She thrust her claws Into her sister's throat. Blood spilled over the medicine den floor, staining Squirrelflight's paws. Leafpool fell to the ground, dead. Squirrelflight stepped to side, horror filling her heart. She had just murdured her own sister.

Noing nobody could find out, she dragged a rock in the den to lay near her sister. This way, it would look as if the rock had killed Leafpool.

She started to lick her paws to wash off the blood. Just then, a flicker of movement caught her eye. Spinning around, she gasped in surprise. She started to shriek, but a paw came down on her neck. Only one though came to her mind as her life faded; _Didn't see it coming._


	3. Holly

**Alright, I wrote this story before I got sunrise. The three don't know who their mother is yet, but they know that Squirrelflight isn't. So lets just say this is my own version...**

Hollyleaf grabbed the scrawny mouse of the pile of prey. She felt weary because she'd been hunting all morning. Jayfeather padded by, his jaws filled with prey for he and his mentor. He turned his blind blue eyes towards her, Flicking his tail in greeting. Both of them went their separate ways. Hollyleaf sat beside Lionblaze and began devouring the mouse. Lionblaze turned, his eyes sleepy. "Hey, Hollyleaf," he purred.

Narrowing her eyes, Hollyleaf cuffed her brother around the ear. "Didn't you do anything this morning?" She hissed. "Or were you sleeping today?" Lionblaze shook his head, his eyes flashing with confusion.

"I did dawn patrol this morning." he mewed. "Doesn't that count for som-," he was cut off by a terrible shriek from the medicine den. Hollyleaf felt the fur along her spine prickle. _Jayfeather! _With all of her speed, she made a dash towards the medicine den. Jayfeather was pressed againt the wall of the den, fur fluffed up.

"I smell blood," he whispered, backing away a little bit. Hollyleaf turned her gaze and gasped at what she saw. Squirrelflight and Leafpool were curled close to eachother, blood staining their pelts. They were dead.

Nearly half the clan raced in after her, gasping with shock. Firestar and Sandstorm pushed past them all, eyes wide. "My kits!" Sandstorm hissed, racing over to the two bloodstained cats. Lionblaze was the last to pad in, and when he did, he froze.

"No," he mewed, eyes wide.

**I will continue this chappie soon...**


End file.
